War of The Cartoons
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: Inspired by max3833's story. What if Alejandro wasn't the only one who was roped into Chris' fake season Total Drama Dirtbags and they got to compete on Total Drama World Tour as well. Things are about to get very interesting. Crossover including Family Guy, Simpsons, South Park, Ed Edd n Eddy, etc.


**Disclaimer: All characters used in this story are owned by their respective creators.**

**Author Note: Here I am bringing you guys another story. This is another Total Drama crossover involving characters from other cartoon shows as contestants on Total Drama. This time it will be a remake of TDWT that shows what would happen if Alejandro wasn't the only one who was roped into Chris' fake season Total Drama Dirtbags and they got to compete on Total Drama World Tour as well.**

**There will be significant changes to the season such as Ezekiel not turning into a Gollum rip-off and DJ not getting cursed as those plot points were completely idiotic.**

**The Duncan/Courtney/Gwen love triangle will still happen but altered so Gwen won't receive the full blame.**

**Also the singing will be kept to a minimum since I suck at writing lyrics for songs.**

**Now without further ado let's get this story started.  
**

* * *

The Total Drama contestants had just arrived at the Celebrity Manhunt Reunion Special, eager to receive the Gemmie award for their show. After living the big life for the past year, they were excited to finally get the recognition they deserve. But that was about to change as they all gathered on the red carpet.

"I call front seat," Heather shouted.

"Oh no you don't!"

Let's just say that led to a pile up. As the majority of the cast attempted to right themselves, a limo pulled up, revealing Noah wearing sunglasses and a blue tooth. As he began to list out an order for a latte, he completely ignored Sierra, who attempted to ask him a question.

After the Drama Brothers were interviewed, the rest of the cast began to move inside the auditorium. They all smiled as they were about to walk in but their smiles when they were held up by Chef Hatchet.

"Famous people only and as of about five seconds ago that excludes you guys!" Chef exclaimed which caused the cast to look at him in utter disbelief.

"Who died and made you doorman?!" retorted Gwen.

"I did," said Chris Mclean as walked out of the auditorium.

"You died?!" said Lindsay.

"Noah, coffee," Noah ran up and handed Chris his latte, "is that my muffin?" Chris asked, gesturing to the bag in Noah's hand.

"Your Chris' assistant?" Gwen asked as Duncan laughed.

"You kiss Chris' butt…for money?" Cody taunted.

"Cut me some slack, everybody has to work their way up in this biz." Noah retorted.

Then out of nowhere, another limo showed up and out came a large group of people or… animals.

"Bros," Chris greeted with a huge grin on his face.

The first three arrivals were strange in appearance. One was a fat man who had brown hair, glasses, and wore a white dress shirt, green pants, and brown shoes. His two companions were far stranger than he was. One was a baby. Who was dressed in a yellow shirt and red overalls, what was weird about him was that he had a football shaped head. The third member was perhaps the weirdest of them all. That one was in fact a pure white dog who wore a red collar. As all three walked across the red carpet many looked in wonder at the baby and dog.

The next group was four nine year olds. The first one was apparently the most normal compared to the other three; He wore a blue skull cap with a red puffball on it, a brown jacket with a red collar, and blue jeans. The second had a weird green ushanka, wore an orange jacket and green pants. The third was very fat, in fact he was obese. He wore a blue and yellow skull cap and a red sweater. The final member was completely covered up in an orange parka.

Another person arrived; he too was strange in appearance. For some reason he had yellow skin, I mean it was actually yellow. He wore a white shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. When he ran across the red carpet, he tripped and fell flat on his face causing him to scream "Doh," but he quickly got back up and ran happily inside the auditorium.

The next three arrivals were kids as well but older than the nine year olds. The first was short and had three hairs sticking up. The next was tall and had a green jacket on, he smelled incredibly bad for some reason. The member wore a ski hat, red shirt and purple shorts.

Another group of three arrived. The first member was the normal one. He had red hair and wore a white shirt under a red jacket and blue jeans. The second was a woman who had purple hair, wore a white tank top with black pants, and perhaps the strangest thing about her was that she had only one eye. The third member was the strangest of them all. He was in fact a robot with a cylinder body and an antenna on his head.

As those three entered the auditorium, the next group had arrived. They were probably the strangest out of the new contestants. They consisted of living fast food items. One was a giant milkshake cup with purple bendy straw and yellow hands; the next one was a living box of French fries with his box having eyes, a mouth, and a goatee, the last one was pretty much a giant ball of meat with eyes and a mouth with only one tooth. The Total Drama contestants just stood looking dumbfounded at the living fast food.

Another trio came walking along the red carpet as well; however everyone noticed something odd about the tallest member. While the smaller ones were a boy and a girl, with one have a big pink nose and the other having blond hair and a permanent scowl respectively, the tall one was dressed in a black cloak. The TD contestants couldn't help but wonder what was under that cloak.

The next one to arrive was a small short faced bear cub who didn't hesitate to flip off the Total Drama veterans at that very moment. Everyone glared in response.

After that weird moment, another group of three arrived. They were African American. The first one was a boy with a large afro, wears a brown shirt over a white shirt, and blue jeans. The second was another boy was slightly shorter. His hair was done in cornrows and he wore a white tank top and jeans. The final member was an elderly man with balding grey hair, glasses, and wore a green sweater over a white shirt.

The next two weren't even human. They were in fact two octopuses. One was green and wore a red and white trucker hat that had the words "Booty Hunter" on it and the second octopus was a lighter shade of green and had red hair and freckles for no apparent reason.

Speaking of non-humans, two more arrived. The first one looked like a humanoid cat wearing a black jumpsuit with blue straps and orange gloves. His face seemed to be stuck in a permanent expression. His companion looked like a humanoid praying mantis wearing a blue costume with yellow gloves.

"Come on in my peeps," Chris greeted.

"How are they famous?" Gwen asked.

"They're the stars of my new reality show, Total. Drama. Dirtbags!" Chris informed.

"Huh?!" everyone gasped

"A bunch of nasty jerks living in a huge mansion getting all bored and backstabby," Noah explained.

"I'm nasty, that should be me," said Heather.

"These guys are up and coming not down and going, IE you losers. Besides some of these guys are complete monsters," retorted Chris.

"Excuse me," said a voice as a young Latin man as he moved alongside everyone rudely knocking Cody down on the red carpet for no apparent reason.

"Alejandro, buddy, how's my next biggest star?" Chris greeted but Alejandro just walked past him, causing Chris to frown in irritation. Chris drank his latte then spat in out in Noah's face.

"Ugh, this latte's cold! You're fired!" as Chris shoved Noah to the other contestants.

"Well guys, I'd say later but uh…there isn't gonna be a later so…" Chris shut the doors, leaving the cast outside, with the spotlights going out. Silence fell among the contestants; all that could be heard was a cricket chirping, until Duncan crushed it with his foot.

"Now why did you go and do that for?" DJ scolded.

"Hey guys," Sierra addressed the cast, "we have to find a way inside."

"Leave that to me," Izzy stated, as she suddenly ran into the nearby alley. After several seconds, Izzy appeared again, this time from the inside. As they all smiled, the door closed behind her, locking them all out once again.

Suddenly, the TV came blazing on. On it, Alejandro, the handsome Spaniard from earlier revealed that the group's show lost to "Old People in their Undies" for best cast. And then when Chris received his best host award, and then forgot to mention them, they were all pissed off.

"Tomorrow," Chris continued as the TV that had been showing him was in thoroughly bad condition after being wrecked by Courtney, I will be announcing my newest reality show, Total Drama Dirtbags on the Oprah show.

"Dudes," Geoff groaned, "You heard the guy, were nobodies again."

"At least I'll be able to survive on the streets," Duncan said.

"Me too," Ezekiel commented, as some random hobo stole his wallet out of his back pocket.

"And I'll go back to being just another pretty face," Justin moaned.

"And pecs," Katie marveled.

"And abs," Sadie marveled.

"And butt," Owen giggled, eliciting several horrified stares by those who were listening.

As the Total Drama cast walked away, Sierra just stared in shock, "What's the matter with you guys?" Sierra shouted, "No one deserves to be more famous than you!"

Do you have any idea how many millions of fans you have out there in the world!" Sierra continued, "I have been watching, blogging, and PVR-ing you since the first episode, we have fan sites about each and every one of you, and we're rooting for you! We know about your eating habits, your hopes, your fears…YOUR DENTAL RECORDS!"

"Stalker," Heather whispered to Harold.

"You can't let us down now," Sierra begged, "What do you say?"

"What are we supposed to do?" Owen asked.

"I say beat those Dirtbags to Oprah's studio, hijack the interview and whalla, you're all famous again." Sierra suggested.

"But how are we supposed to get to New York by tomorrow afternoon?" Harold asked in frustration.

After Izzy suggested a ridiculous plan involving lumber, a boat motor, and diesel fuel, DJ suggested getting on his mother's bus and going to New York. The group cheered and soon piled on the bus.

* * *

Needless to say their plan on getting famous again didn't go as smoothly as they had hoped. After following the Dirtbag bus for the entire day, they were able to get an insurmountable lead by launching caramels at the bus. Their victory was short lived however as they lost turbulence due to Duncan and Courtney making out even though she was the one driving the bus. This caused the bus to accidently drive off the road and heading straight toward a big cliff. Courtney desperately tried to regain control of the bus but this accidently caused the wheels to fall off, meaning that regaining control was impossible.

The bus plummeted down the canyon, gaining speed as they almost hit the floor of the canyon. Just as they were about to crash, they stopped. Everyone looked at one another for a second.

What saved the Total Drama Cast from their utter demise was of all things a bra. Then, they began to feel the bus lifting upward.

"I hope Leshawna doesn't need her bra back," Gwen moaned, as they continued to fly up into the sky. Before long, they were experiencing zero gravity, causing them to float thorough the cabin for some odd reason.

After a few moments of that, they began to fall again. This time, they were caught again near the bottom by the bra. Duncan skillfully climbed up the seat to the back door, and cut the over stretched piece of underwear. This caused the bus to finally land, before turning over and landing on its roof.

No one was hurt, at least not severely. The cast members were now trapped in the bottom of a canyon with no way of getting out. Geoff had the bright idea of going for help even though staying with vehicle was a smarter move. Geoff plus Trent, Justin, Beth, Eva, Katie, Sadie, and Momma DJ all went to go look for help while everyone else stayed in the canyon.

* * *

A whole day passed since the bus crashed into the canyon and Geoff and his group hadn't returned yet. The cast had slept the entire night. Many were getting agitated, and since it had been a day since Owen's last meal, no one liked the look he was giving them. Suddenly, a wonderful smell overcame them, and there was DJ cooking a bowl of something.

"Alright," Owen shouted, "Time for some grub!"

"It's made from tumble weed." DJ explained as he poured some into Owen's mouth. This caused the fat boy to cringe.

"You don't like it?"

"No, no," Owen said, before vomiting into the pan.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a chopper, and turned to the sky, to see Chris and Chef who had been watching their exploits the entire time, lower a giant magnet onto the bus. As it clinked to the bus, lifting it several feet off the ground, the group cheered.

"I'm not called the best reality host ever for nothing!" Chris declared, as they began to board the bus. As soon as everyone was loaded up, the bus was lifted out of the canyon, and into the wild blue yonder.

* * *

After three hours of flying, they had landed at the set of Total Drama Action. They were sitting in a mass tent along with The Dirtbag contestants, waiting for Chris to explain what was going on. Suddenly, Alejandro came out, and placed a giant plate of pancakes on the table, which were all gobbled up by Owen.

"I have an announcement to make;" Chris said, "Now we all know that no one does drama like you guys."

"Duh," Heather shouted, "But what happened to Total Drama Dirtbags?"

"It was a trick!" they turned to Alejandro seething, "There never was a Total Drama Dirtbags!"

"This douchebag lied to us!" said the boy with the blue skull cap whose name was revealed to be Stan.

"It was all a plan to get you guys back on the show!" exclaimed the dog whose name was Brian.

"He promised us that we were going to stay in a fancy mansion!" said the elderly man whose name was Robert.

"Is that true?" Heather then asked the host.

"Well mostly," Chris said, "I did come up with the name."

"That name was stupid" said the afro boy who was named Huey.

"Quiet you!" Chris then turned back to the rest of the cast, "I needed to find out if you kids still had it."

"What about Alejandro and the other Dirtbag contestants," Heather asked irritably.

"Dupes, just like the rest of you," Chris said, while noggying her, "I needed someone on the inside. But to make it up, I told him and the others that they could join you all on season three.

"What season three?" Noah asked.

"A race around the world in one giant jet," Chris laughed.

"After all the crap you put us through," Gwen asked with irritation, "what makes you think we'll come along for another season?"

"Don't you want to be famous again?"

"Pass," said Duncan.

"What about one million dollars?"

This caused the entire group to cheer in excitement.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Celebrity Manhunt studio, Geoff and the others were able to able it make there after nearly being killed by nuclear missiles after accidently stumbling on a testing site.

After finding out about season three and that were unable to compete in it. Geoff cried in despair while Eva went ballistic and trashed the entire studio.

* * *

_**Confessional Cam**_

**Courtney: **Looks like I'm back for another season. And I will be keeping a much closer eye on Gwen, so not trusting that boyfriend stealer.

**Peter: **Uh…what show is this again?

**Harold and Leshawna: **(Harold puts his arm around her) get your hands off of me! (She shoves Harold to the floor.)

**Harold: **I thought we can form an alliance, check it! (He then beatboxes)

**Stan:** I got a feeling that we're going to be in one hell of a ride.

**Brian:** A million dollars does buy a lot of beer.

**Riley: **What's up my n*bleep* s!

**Stewie: **Winning this contest will finally achieve my plans for world domination.

**Bridgette: **(crying)I miss you already Geoff, wait for me shmoopy-boo, I'll win it for both of us! (Continues crying)

**Double D:** This will be quite the invigorating experience.

**Ed: **GRAVY!

**Eddy: **Aw yeah! One million dollars, here I come!

**Homer: **WOO-HOO! I can't wait to eat food from all around the world.

**Gwen: **You know what they say, third time lucky! This could be my season,

**Duncan: **Hey I'm game,bring it Chris!

**Bender: ** I'm gonna win this meatbags!

**Cartman:** Those assholes won't stand a chance against me.

**Huey: **Why did Granddad made us sign up for this show again?

**Alejandro: **Watch out Total Drama Nerds, (he points to himself) the new guy is going all the way to the top.

**Malloy: **Ignore what that Mexican just said, the only new guy winning here is gonna be me.

* * *

Chris was walking next to a large plane, one twice the size of a normal plane. Not only did it appear to be in bad shape, but it also had Chris's portrait on the side.

"Forty-five contestants," Chris began, "A trip around the world for a million dollars. What else could you ask for?"

"How about music?" Chef asked, dressed in a flight attendants outfit.

"Yeah," Chris thought, "Everybody is doing the music thing now, sure and music!"

"See you next time on Total Drama: The Musical!"

That name sucks balls!" Stan shouted.

"Quiet you!" Chris shouted, "Okay, how about Total Drama World Tour!"

"Better!"

* * *

**Well here it is the end of part one and it's only the beginning. I plan to make many changes throughout the season and it will affect how it ends. I'll try to keep the characters in character as much as I can. I know you guys were able to recognize the other cartoons in this chapter but here's a list in case some of you didn't:**

**Peter Griffin (Family Guy)  
**

**Stewie Griffin (Family Guy)  
**

**Brian Griffin (Family Guy)  
**

**Stan Marsh (South Park)  
**

**Kyle Broflovski (South Park)  
**

**Eric Cartman (South Park)  
**

**Kenny McCormick (South Park)  
**

**Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)  
**

**Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy)  
**

**Edd (Ed Edd n Eddy)  
**

**Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy)  
**

**Philip J. Fry (Futurama)  
**

**Turanga Leela (Futurama)  
**

**Bender Rodriguez (Futurama)  
**

**Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)  
**

**Frylock (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)  
**

**Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)  
**

**Billy (Grim Adventures)  
**

**Mandy (Grim Adventures)  
**

**Grim (Grim Adventures)  
**

**Malloy (Brickleberry)  
**

**Huey Freeman (Boondocks)  
**

**Riley Freeman (Boondocks)  
**

**Robert Freeman (Boondocks)  
**

**Early Cuyler (Squidbillies)  
**

**Rusty Cuyler (Squidbillies)  
**

**Brak (The Brak Show)  
**

**Zorak (The Brak Show)  
**

**And be sure to remember to leave a review! I would really appreciate it!  
**


End file.
